


Diplomatic Natures

by celli



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Community: atlantis_lvw, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-23
Updated: 2006-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things on Atlantis are easier to repair than others. Spoilers: Through "Progeny"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diplomatic Natures

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://fox1013.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fox1013.livejournal.com/)**fox1013** for looking this over for me.

Elizabeth's office door chimed. She sighed and lifted her head. "Come in. Hello, Teyla." She cocked her head as the door slid shut. "It sounds a little less chaotic out there than it has all day."

"Dr. Zelenka has finished his repairs to the dialing computer. Ahead of schedule, as he pointed out several times," Teyla said with a slight smile.

"Thank you, I'm glad to hear it." Elizabeth looked down at her mission report. "I wish everything on this expedition could be fixed as easily."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"Sometimes I think my moral foundation could use a little shoring up." She met Teyla's eyes. "Do you think we made the right choice with the replicators, Teyla?"

"I believe that you did what you thought was necessary in order to protect Atlantis."

Elizabeth laughed. "Have I mentioned lately how much I value your diplomatic nature?"

"I'm sorry if I--"

"No, no. You're right. I made the decision I had to make at the time, and now I will stand by it. Again. And probably not for the last time."

"I understand." Teyla's smile held a touch of pity. Elizabeth tried not to react.

"I should...I should finish this report."

"Certainly." Teyla inclined her head and left Elizabeth alone.


End file.
